Insane
by S-Drama-Queen-17
Summary: Alternate ending fic. The first is RHr, the second is HHr. The beginning belongs to both endings. Please RR!


"Ron, Harry's gone completely insane."  
  
Ron looked up slowly. Hermione was huffing and puffing, and a couple of her books had banged on the floor, yet she didn't care. "So?" he asked, going back to his Charms homework.  
  
"Ron! He's over there flirting with your little sister!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Er-once again, so?"  
  
"RON!" Hermione roared, slamming her hands on the table so the rest of her books fell to the floor. "You went absolutely mad when she was with Michael Corner!"  
  
"Come on, Hermione, he's my best friend. I know he can make the right decisions, and he's not.someone I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy, Hermione?" Ron asked nonchalantly.  
  
"No!" she objected, completely sincere.  
  
"Sure," Ron said, smirking. "He's your best friend, nothing more than platoon-platen-"  
  
"Platonic."  
  
"-platonic feelings for him chasing themselves through your head, he's just him, right?"  
  
Hermione remained silent.  
  
"You're in love with your best friend, aren't you, Hermione?"  
  
"Y-yes. Yes, I am. How did you know?"  
  
"Because I felt the same way about you."  
  
"Felt?"  
  
"Oh, come on, I got over you when I realized you're madly in love with Harry. Anyone with half a brain can see that."  
  
Ending #1  
  
"Ron! Now you're completely insane. I don't like Harry like that."  
  
"But-but you just said you're in love with your best friend!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I am, stupid. You." She waited a moment to let this sink in.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Since first year."  
  
"So.so you've liked me for almost six years and you never told me?"  
  
"Ron, how long have you liked me?"  
  
"Since first year."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Hermione smiled, but it wasn't her usual ha-I'm-right smile or even her I'm- insanely-happy smile. It was a small, peaceful smile, and it lit her features and forced out of Ron words he had been longing to say forever.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Hermione."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Ron." Their faces were now inches away from each other. Then, Ron pressed his lips on hers. People turned to watch.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Harry looked up. "Ginny, Ron and Hermione have gone completely insane."  
  
Ginny smiled that same peaceful smile. "So?"  
  
Ending #2  
  
Hermione grimaced. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Hermione, I think I've seen you drooling before."  
  
Hermione looked ashamed. "So you liked me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm over it. But you're definitely not over Harry," Ron pointed out.  
  
"No, I'm not," Hermione sighed.  
  
"So.tell him."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hermione, do it now. Come on, he's your best friend, he deserves the truth!"  
  
"But what if he doesn't like me back? This could ruin our friendship!"  
  
Ron gave her a sharp look, and Hermione consented, knowing that Ron only looked at her that way when he was dead serious. She approached Harry and Ginny's table with growing trepidation.  
  
"Er-Harry? May I please talk to you?"  
  
Harry looked up in surprise. "Sure, Hermione." The two walked out of the Hall.  
  
Hermione's flood of words burst forth. "Look, Harry, I've liked you since first year, but you obviously like Ginny, Ron made me tell you, and I knew that you'd be very surprised but you don't like me so.that's all I have to say."  
  
"Y-you like me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
"All right, well, if that's that, then I'll be going-"  
  
"No, Hermione, wait," Harry said. "Look, I know I can be so angry and want to be alone and I yell at you, but I've always liked you too."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Since first year."  
  
"We are so stupid!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've liked each other for six years and we never told each other!"  
  
She grabbed him in an embrace.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Ron and Ginny sat watching.  
  
"Well, nice job, Ginny," Ron said. "Hermione really thought you liked Harry."  
  
"Nah," Ginny replied. "I've got Dean." 


End file.
